Harry Potter et la plume du phénix
by Miya Morana
Summary: [FIC DEFINITIVEMENT STOPÉE] Ben, c'est la cinquième année de Harry. Au programme: Ordre du Phénix, nouvelle élève, animagi... chapitres corrigés chapitre 5 annonce
1. Retrouvailles

1  
Retrouvailles  
  
Il faisait sombre dans la petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, mais dans son lit, un garçon de 15 ans ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il tournait et retournait les événements de cet été dans sa tête et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire béat malgré tous ses soucis.  
  
Harry Potter finit par se lever pour aller jusqu'à son armoire vide et jeta un coup d'?il au garçon qu'il vit se refléter dans la glace. Ce garçon aux épais cheveux noirs et emmêlés, aux yeux vert émeraude derrière des lunettes rondes et avec une fine cicatrice sur le front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair...  
  
Le sourire sur le visage d'Harry s'effaça à la vue de cette dernière. Il tenta en vain de faire passer une mèche de cheveux devant pour la cacher mais c'était peine perdue, il savait que ses cheveux étaient impossibles à coiffer.  
  
Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Depuis le début des vacances, Harry était pris de violentes douleurs et à chaque fois, il se remémorait la scène. Cette terrible scène où Cédric était mort...  
  
Harry chassa ce petit coup de blues qui commençait à l'envahir. Depuis deux jours, malgré les événements dramatiques de ces derniers temps, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Dans la chambre voisine, Harry entendit son moldu de cousin ronfler. Avec un coup d'?il au réveil, il compta combien de temps il avait fallu à Dudley pour s'endormir. Ce dernier était allé se coucher à neuf heures, soit plus de cinq heures auparavant.  
  
Harry savait très bien ce qui avait empêché son énorme cousin de s'endormir. La pensée qu'un puissant sorcier longtemps soupçonné de meurtre allait passer le lendemain matin n'était pas pour le rassurer.  
  
Harry se concentra pour se rappeler des moindres détails. Lors d'une des nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts du début des vacances, Peter Pettigrow avait été capturé par un Auror et emmené au Ministère de la Magie. Là, Pettigrow, après avoir bu du véritasérum, avait raconté toute la vérité sur la nuit où James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry, avaient étés tués et Sirius avait ainsi enfin été innocenté. Le Ministère, pour tenter de se racheter de l'erreur impardonnable (ils avaient quand même envoyé pendant 12 ans un homme innocent à Azkaban!) qui avait été commise 14 ans auparavant, lui avait offert 100'000 Gallions (mais qu'est-ce en comparaison à 12 longues années en présences des détraqueurs?) et le droit de garde de son filleul. Oui! Harry allait enfin quitter les Dursley et aller vivre chez son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père. Le procès était terminé depuis deux jours maintenant, Mais Padfoot lui avait demandé de patienter un petit peut, le temps qu'il nettoie, rénove et réameuble sa demeure. Harry était tellement heureux à la pensée de quitter les Dursley!  
  
La seule personne qui allait manquer à Harry serait, leur nouvelle voisine, une jeune fille prénommée Ange.  
  
Harry l'avait croisée par hasard un jour où, tentant d'échapper à la bande à Dudley (ceux-ci ne sachant pas que Harry était un sorcier avait continué à le martyriser) qui était réunie chez le Dursley, Harry était sorti se promener. Ils avaient discuté un moment et Harry avait appris qu'elle vivait depuis quatre ans chez sa tante, Mrs Figg (elle était venue s'installer juste après le départ d'Harry pour Poudlard), qu'elle allait au même collège que son cher cousin Dudley (qu'elle ne supportait pas, d'ailleurs) et qu'elle était bien contente de changer de collège cette année. Elle était gentille et Harry l'aimait bien, il s'agissait tout de même de sa première amie moldue (bien que celle-ci ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier) et il était un peu triste de la quitter comme ça.  
  
Harry tournait pensivement les pages de son album photo, et les heures défilèrent. Lorsqu'il entendit son oncle remuer, il se leva (il s'était assis sur son lit pour regarder les photos de ses parents) et entreprit de descendre sa lourde valise au rez-de-chaussée avant d'avaler un bon petit- déjeuner.  
  
Il regardait sans cesse sa montre (qui ne marchait plus depuis la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers) avant de lever les yeux vers l'horloge du salon. 9h45. Son oncle et sa tante, après avoir pris leurs petits déj' étaient allés s'enfoncer dans les canapés du salon alors que Dudley, terrifié, était retourné se cacher dans sa chambre. Les deux fois où Dudley s'était retrouvé face à des sorciers, il s'était retrouvé soit avec une queue en tir bouchon, soit avec une langue de plus d'un mètre de long.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ses yeux repassèrent rapidement sur sa montre puis sur l'horloge. 9h50. Plus que dix minutes. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en s'imaginant les différents moyens par lesquels Sirius pouvait venir le chercher. Certainement pas en transplanant, il lui faudrait repartir avec Harry et sa valise. Peut-être avec la Poudre de Cheminette?  
  
On sonna à la porte. Harry se leva et ouvrit, puis sourit en voyant son parrain se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Avec un coup d'?il vers l'allée, il vit que Padfoot était venu en voiture. Il fit entrer son parrain et referma la porte. Il était décidé à embêter les Dursley.  
  
- Regardez qui voilà! Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, je vous présente Sirius Black, mon parrain, fit-il avec un clin d'?il à Padfoot.  
  
Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, ajouta Sirius en appuyant sur le beaucoup. Il avait parfaitement vu le clin d'?il de son filleul et était décidé à jouer le jeu. J'aurais quelques remarques à vous faire sur la façon d'élever des enfants, ajouta-t-il, le regard mauvais.  
  
Devant l'air effrayé et les béguaillements affolés des Dursley, Harry et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Où est ta valise, Harry? demanda Sirius quand il parvint à calmer son hilarité.  
  
- Dans le salon, lui répondit son filleul qui avait beaucoup plus de peine que lui à s'arrêter de rire.  
  
Sirius pris ladite valise et lui et Harry sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture.  
  
- Est-ce une voiture ordinaire? demanda, intrigué, Harry.  
  
- Pas tout à fait! Monte, tu verras bien.  
  
Harry allait monter lorsqu'il se ravisa.  
  
- Tu m'attends deux minutes, j'aimerais aller dire au revoir à quelqu'un.  
  
- Comme tu veux, lui répondit son parrain, avant d'ajouter pour lui-même en regardant Harry sonné chez des voisins: Tu auras bien des surprises, l'année prochaine.  
  
*Notes de Miya :* Un gros merci à ma bêta-lectrice : Khellar 


	2. Bienvenue aux Maraudeurs

2  
Bienvenue aux "Maraudeurs"  
  
Ange pressait ses multiplettes contre ses yeux. Harry Potter et Sirius Black sortaient déjà de la maison des Dursley et se dirigeaient vers la voiture garée dans l'allée. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Soudain, alors qu'il allait monter dans la voiture, Harry, après avoir posé une question à son parrain, fit demi-tour et se précipita vers sa maison. Elle s'empressa de ranger ses multiplettes et venait de fermer la porte du placard renfermant un chaudron, un balai et divers grimoires lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, qu'elle alla ouvrir.  
  
- Harry! S'exclama-t-elle, l'air agréablement surprise. Salut, ça va?  
  
- Bien, très bien, merci, lui répondit-il. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, je vais quitter les Dursley et aller vivre chez mon parrain. J'en suis très heureux, mais cela veut dire qu'on ne se reverra probablement plus, ce qui me rend un peu triste... Je suis venu te dire au revoir...  
  
Il avait l'air triste de la quitter après seulement trois semaines. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa à tout lui avouer mais chassa vite cette idée de sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas.  
  
- Oh... se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Et bien j'espère que tu seras plus heureux avec ton parrain qu'avec les Dursley!  
  
- Tu vas me manquer, Ange.  
  
- Toi aussi, Harry.  
  
- Bon et bien... Au revoir, finit-il par dire avec peine.  
  
- Au revoir! Bonne chance avec ton parrain!  
  
Elle le regarda un moment s'éloigner vers la voiture avant de fermer la porte de la maison. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait Harry bien plus vite que celui-ci ne s'y attendait, et elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait plus trop à patienter. Plus que quelques jours...  
  
***********  
  
Harry monta dans la voiture et compris immédiatement en quoi elle était différente des autres. Alors que, de l'extérieur, elle semblait plutôt petite, à l'intérieur on aurai plus faire tenir la famille Weasley au grand complet, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Mais la voiture était tellement spacieuse qu'il préféra redescendre pour aller s'installer sur le siège avant, à côté de son parrain.  
  
- Qui était-ce? Lui demanda Padfoot.  
  
- Ange? Interrogea Harry. C'est juste une amie que je me suis faite cet été. J'ai été lui dire au revoir, c'est tout!  
  
- Ah, d'accord! Répondit Sirius, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
La conversation s'orienta alors vers le Quidditch et Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point son parrain était au courant de l'actualité.  
  
- Je me suis débrouillé pour avoir la Gazette du Sorcier aussi souvent que possible lorsque j'étais à Azkaban. Et ces deux dernières années, j'ai eu le temps de demander à Moony ce qui s'était fait en matière de Quidditch depuis douze ans mais aussi les innovations dans les autres domaines.  
  
La voiture de Sirius semblait comme celles du Ministère, passant par de petites ruelles et arrivant toujours la première aux feux de circulation. Ils arrivèrent donc relativement tôt à la splendide demeure de Padfoot.  
  
- Harry, nous voici arrivés aux "Maraudeurs"! Viens, je vais te faire visiter.  
  
Harry suivit son parrain dans la bâtisse. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et remarqua immédiatement que les couleurs rouge et or étaient à l'honneur. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour presque toute la maison. En sortant du hall, on arrivait devant un grand escalier de marbre blanc avec, sur la gauche, un immense salon donnant sur une véranda, et sur la droite, la cuisine (immense également) ainsi qu'une salle à manger assez grande pour recevoir trente personnes sans qu'on ne s'y sente à l'étroit.  
  
À l'étage se trouvaient les chambres. Elles étaient au nombre de six et il n'y en avait pas une de pareille. La chambre d'Harry avait les murs blancs, était grande avec un spacieux lit à baldaquin rouge (au moins il ne serait pas dépaysé de Poudlard) et deux grandes armoires couleur or. Il y avait également un long divan ocre sombre ainsi qu'un grand bureau en chaîne sur lequel était posée, dans un cadre, une photo de James et Lily Potter regardant un petit bébé qui n'était autre que Harry sur le dos d'un grand chien noir qui s'avéra être Sirius.  
  
La chambre de ce dernier, par ailleurs, était rouge, il y avait un grand bureau semblable à celui d'Harry et un lit à baldaquin bleu nuit. Les grandes armoires étaient couleur bronze et étaient couvertes de photos des Maraudeurs, parfois coupées, sans doutes à des endroits où se trouvait Wormtail.  
  
Il y avait également une chambre bleu ciel avec grand lit à baldaquin, argenté, tout comme les armoires, avec un bureau semblable aux précédents mais un divan bleu sombre et le bureau en bois était contre le mur du fond. Ensuite venait une chambre aux murs orange avec un lit à baldaquin rouge. Il n'y avait pas de bureau mais une petite table ronde en bois devant plusieurs poufs ocre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule armoire dorée.  
  
La chambre suivante était d'un mauve tirant sur le rouge. Le lit à baldaquin ocre était à côté d'un canapé d'angle bleu devant lequel se trouvait une petite table ronde en verre. L'unique armoire était de couleur or.  
  
Enfin la dernière chambre était beige, avec un lit à baldaquin et quelques fauteuils bruns. Il y avait un petit bureau dans un angle, à côté d'une armoire d'or. Chaque chambre avait sa propre salle d'eau, toutes presque aussi spacieuses que la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard.  
  
À l'étage suivant se trouvait une salle d'entraînement (pour duels ou autres tours de magies nécessitant de la place) ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque. Enfin venait le grenier.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de visiter la maison, ils sortirent faire le tour de la propriété. Elle était grande avec de beaux jardins et même un petit terrain de Quidditch protégé des regards indiscrets par une petite forêt de pins. Harry était émerveillé.  
  
Une fois installé, Harry rejoignit Sirius dans le salon. Son parrain lui avait dit qu'il devait lui parler.  
  
- Harry, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te faire un choc, il est très probable que tu ne t'y attende pas du tout. Figure-toi qu'une de mes s?urs... et bien a eu un enfant et que le père de cet enfant et bien c'est... c'est... Sirius hésita, puis lâcha le morceau, c'est Voldemort!  
  
- Quoi?????  
  
- Oui, c'est difficile à accepter, je sais! Mais ma s?ur n'était pas une Mangemort, Voldemort l'avait soumise à l'Impero. Elle a réussi à sortir de son emprise peu avant de mettre au monde son enfant. Dumbledore à cacher l'enfant et, il y a 4 ans, il l'a confié à mon autre s?ur, Arabella, qui lui a appris presque tout ce que tu as appris à Poudlard ces quatre dernières années. Elle va venir vivre ici, Arabella n'a plus le temps de se charger de son éducation ni de sa protection, car il faut la protéger, Voldemort recherche son héritière. Personne ne devra savoir qui elle est à Poudlard, personne à part toi et Dumbledore. Elle arrivera dans une semaine, le jour de ton anniversaire, la chambre bleue que tu as vue tout à l'heure est pour elle.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Il se redit soudain compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et s'empressa de la refermer.  
  
- En effet, ça fait un choc, répondit Harry.  
  
- Alors tiens-toi bien parce que ce n'est pas fini, reprit Padfoot. Tu es le descendant de Griffondor par ton père.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry tomba à la renverse. Il se releva avec peine, se rassit, puis, après quelques minutes, déclara:  
  
- Je suppose que je ne dois parler à personne de ça non plus?  
  
- En effet, lui répondit Sirius. Maintenant dis-moi, Harry, que dirais-tu d'inviter Ron et Hermione pour ton anniversaire? Et ils pourraient rester ici pendant le deuxième mois des vacances.  
  
- Super idée!!! S'écria alors Harry, immédiatement enthousiaste. Mais je pourrais inviter aussi la famille Weasley pour mon anniversaire? Ils ont tous toujours été si gentils avec moi.  
  
- Bien sûr! Et pour ce dont nous venons de parler, tu pourras le dire à Ron et Hermione s'ils promettent de ne rien révéler à personne.  
  
- Génial! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être la semaine prochaine!  
  
Notes de Miya : Un gros merci à Khellar, ma bêta-lectrice. 


	3. Un très bon anniversaire

3  
  
Un très bon anniversaire  
  
La semaine passa relativement vite. Enfin vint le grand jour. Toute la journée, Harry et Sirius n'avaient pas cessé de ranger la maison, décorer le salon, aller acheter des pétards-surprises, des bierraubeurres et autres petites choses, ils étaient même allés commander le repas et un somptueux gâteau chez le traiteur sorcier. Il était enfin six heures du soir, et les invités n'allaient pas tarder. La première à arriver fut Hermione qui sonna à la porte, ses parents l'avait amenée en voiture. Elle avait à la main une grosse valise et un cadeau. Harry la détailla. Elle avait changé. Il n'y avait pas que le magnifique bronzage qu'elle arborait et qui ressortait d'autant plus avec la petite robe blanche à fines bretelles qu'elle portait, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle est grandit et pris quelques kilos plutôt bien répartis. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une femme, pensa-t-il. Il la fit entrer et lui fit rapidement visiter la demeure, déposant au passage sa valise dans une des chambres d'amis, celle de couleur mauve. Au moment même où Harry et Hermione retournaient dans le salon, des flammes s'allumèrent dans la cheminée, des flammes vertes. Trois minute plus tard, tous les Weasley étaient dans le salon, recouverts d'une suie que s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette madame Weasley. Elle serra ensuite Harry dans ses bras. Puis, pendant que Sirius proposait à tout le monde de s'asseoir au salon en attendant les derniers invités, Harry, accompagné d'Hermione, fit la visite guidée de la maison pour Ron, déposant les affaires de celui-ci dans la chambre orange. Ils redescendirent pile au moment où Remus Lupin arrivait, accompagné d'une magnifique jeune fille. Elle avait une silhouette harmonieuse, de longs et splendides cheveux noirs aux reflets légèrement bleutés mais Harry reconnu immédiatement ses yeux mauves qui brillaient de malice, cette fille c'était... - Ange??? S'exclama Harry. - Je vous présente ma nièce, Ange Black. Déclara Padfoot d'un air amusé. Ange, elle, faisait un grand sourire à Harry. - Je t'ai bien caché mon jeu, n'est-ce pas? Déclara-t-elle très sérieusement, avant d'éclater de rire. Joyeux anniversaire!!! Harry n'en revenait pas! Ange était une sorcière! Qui plus est pas n'importe laquelle, la nièce de Sirius! (Et la fille de Voldemort, accessoirement) - Ange et Harry se sont rencontrés cet été mais ma chère nièce, qui va entrer à Poudlard cette année, sa tante ne pouvant plus assurer son éducation, a trouvé plus drôle de ne pas dire à Harry qu'elle était une sorcière, expliqua Sirius, toujours aussi amusé. Elle va habiter ici également. Une fois remis de sa stupeur, Harry présenta Ron et Hermione à Ange et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du repas, Hermione caressant Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Sirius lui avait demandé de faire tout son possible pour que sa nièce s'intègre le plus rapidement possible, que se soit juste parmi eux ou bien à Poudlard, et Harry, Ron et Hermione se faisait un plaisir de lui raconter leurs quatre années précédentes à Poudlard et ce, dans les moindre détails (ce qui risquait de prendre du temps!!!). - Dis-moi, Ange, interrogea Hermione, depuis combien de temps sais-tu que Sirius est innocent? - Depuis un peu plus d'un an, répondit-elle. Padfoot avait demandé à Dumbledore où je me trouvais et il était donc passé chez ma tante pour lui parler, après s'être échappé de Poudlard. Tante Arabella avait failli appeler le Ministère quand elle l'avait vu arriver chez nous mais elle l'a écouté et a fini par le croire. Depuis, Sirius et moi, nous nous écrivions régulièrement, il prenait de mes nouvelles... Elle arrêta là son récit, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de la chambre, car ils avaient montré à Ange sa nouvelle chambre et s'y était installés pour bavarder tranquillement. Sirius entra. - Navré de vous déranger, les jeunes, mais si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine de descendre, nous pourrions peut-être manger! Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Harry sentit son c?ur bondir de joie, il avait devant lui les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde, les neufs Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus (tout de même un des meilleurs amis de son père!) et maintenant Ange! Et tous étaient là, réunis, uniquement pour lui! Le repas fut délicieux et tout le monde était joyeux. Après le dessert, les convives s'installèrent dans le salon et on pria Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Celui-ci s'exécuta très vite. Il découvrit d'abord le cadeau que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert ensemble (c'était relativement cher, à ce que comprit Harry), une montre version sorcier! Elle pouvait donner l'heure mais avait également la même fonction que l'horloge des Weasley. Harry nomma les aiguilles (Ron, Hermione, Ange et Sirius) et ouvrit le cadeau que Ginny lui tendait timidement. Il découvrit un magnifique chandail tricoté de la main de la benjamine Weasley, de couleur rouge orné d'un superbe vif d'or. Fred et Georges lui offrirent un assortiment de leurs dernières farces et attrapes, Bill une Glace à l'Ennemi, Charlie une griffe du Magyar à pointe qu'il avait affronté l'an dernier montée en pendentif, Percy un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard et Mr et Mrs Weasley une radio sorcière. Harry ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de son parrain et sortit une longue boîte et chêne dans laquelle reposait un magnifique balai. Son manche était droit, en un bois que Harry ne connaissait pas, tout comme la queue de l'engin. En lettre d'or, il était gravé Eva-01 sur le manche. - Les Eva sont des balais qui ne sont pas encore disponibles sur le marché et qui surpassent de loin l'Eclair-de-feu. Ils sont au nombre de 99, numérotés, et aucune équipe n'en possède, expliqua Sirius. - C'est l'Eva-01? Questionna Ange. Sirius, tu m'avait dit qu'il était réservé pour le plus grand attrapeur de tous les temps quand tu m'as offert l'Eva-02, s'indigna-t-elle. - Mais c'est la vérité, Harry est le meilleur attrapeur du monde, répondit simplement Sirius. - Tu exagères Padfoot, déclara Harry, mal à l'aise. Ron, qui avait remarqué la gêne de son ami, s'empressa de détourner la conversation. - Alors comme ça tu as aussi un Eva? Tu joue donc au Quidditch. À quel poste? - D'après tante Arabella, je suis plutôt douée en tant que poursuiveuse, déclara timidement Ange. - Tu sais, Ron, dit soudain Harry, tu pourrais avoir mon Eclair-de-Feu si tu veux, maintenant que j'ai l'Eva-01. - Vraiment? Oh, merci Harry!!! Remus lui tendit un paquet de la forme d'un livre accompagné d'une carte. Il eu la bonne idée de lire la carte d'abord, puis sourit en la passant à Ron. Celui-ci, curieux, s'empressa de la lire. Surtout, n'ouvre pas ton cadeau devant tout le monde! Il s'agit d'un livre intitulé "Comment devenir Animagi sans se faire remarquer" et à été écrit par les Maraudeurs. C'est le seul exemplaire. Tu peux évidemment mettre tes amis Ron et Hermione au courant, ainsi qu'Ange. Bon anniversaire! Moony Ron sourit à son tour et passa la note à Hermione pendant qu'Harry remerciait chaleureusement son ancien professeur. Ange souriait, elle avait dû être mise au courant pendant le petit voyage. Les autres Weasley, eux, ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Enfin, Ange tendit précautionneusement à Harry une boîte qui remuait étrangement. - Je n'aurai pas dû l'enfermer, marmonna-t-elle. Intrigué, Harry posa délicatement la boîte sur la table et l'ouvrit. Une petite boule de poils noire sauta alors et couru se réfugier sous un meuble. Alors qu'Ange tentait de le récupérer, l'animal la griffa et elle retira vivement la main de sous le petit buffet. - C'est un, ou plutôt une kneazle, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est très sauvage parce qu'elle est encore jeune. Tu devrais essayer toi de l'attraper, Harry. Après tout, c'est toi son nouveau maître. Pendant qu'Harry se penchait et glissait la main sous la table, Ange l'informait que les kneazles sont des animaux fidèles et étonnants. Elle ajouta que Harry avait la permission de Dumbledore pour avoir deux animaux avec lui à Poudlard. Harry s'était redressé et tenait la bestiole dans ses bras, lorsque celle- ci se mit à ronronner. - On dirait qu'elle t'a accepté, déclara Ange.  
  
Le lendemain, il fallut du temps (et un seau d'eau pour Ron) aux jeunes gens pour se lever. Alors qu'Harry et Ron continuaient d'expliquer à Ange leur deuxième année (ils en étaient à leur arrivée "fracassante" contre le saule cogneur), Sirius discutait avec Hermione du procédé pour devenir animagus. Elle n'avait pas pus regarder le livre d'Harry et ne savait donc rien (un comble pour elle) de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre. - La première partie est relativement simple, il suffit de boire une potion. Le problème qu'on avait eu à l'époque, c'était de trouver les ingrédients, tu penses bien qu'on n'avait pas ça dans les fournitures scolaires. On était allé en voler à Summers, le prof de potion qu'on avait à l'époque. On avait failli se faire prendre! - Mais... commença Hermione. - Tu te demandes comment vous allez faire? On aurait dit que Sirius lisait dans les pensées d'Hermione. Cette dernière acquiesça et Padfoot reprit. - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Moony et moi sommes déjà en train de la préparer! Mais cette potion ne sert qu'à vous révéler votre animal, c'est après que le travail commence vraiment, car il faut non seulement "apprivoiser" son animal-image mais également parvenir à contrôler la métamorphose. Une petite boule de poils noire atterrit alors sur la table, suivie d'une autre beaucoup moins petite et orange. Le kneazle fit demi-tour pour faire face à Pattenrond et lui donner un coup de griffe sur le museau. Harry rattrapa son "fauve". - Pourtant je l'avais enfermée dans ma chambre! En fait Sirius, j'ai entendu votre conversation et je me demandais, dans combien de temps la potion sera-elle prête? - Dans un peu plus de deux semaines, si tout va bien. Mais dites-moi vous quatre, vous n'ouvrez pas vos lettres de Poudlard? C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent les quatre enveloppes posées sur la table. Harry s'empressa de lire la sienne.  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises. De plus, Oliver Wood ayant terminé sa scolarité et en tant que directrice de votre maison, je vous nomme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, si toutefois vous le voulez bien. Sachez donc qu'il vous faudra trouver deux nouveaux joueurs, un pour le poste de gardien et un autre pour le poste de poursuiveur, Angelina Johnson ayant elle aussi terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard. Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire. Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe  
  
- Je suis nommée Préfète!!! Le cri de joie d'Hermione tira Harry de ses pensées ("moi, capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, waou!"). La jeune fille sautait de joie, elle pris tout le monde dans ses bras (y compris Sirius) avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise, un sourire éclairant son visage. - Hum, hum, fit Harry. Maintenant qu'Hermione s'est calmée, je peux vous dire que j'ai été nommé... - Préfet toi aussi? le coupa Hermione. - Non! Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor!!! - Génial!!!!!  
  
Deux semaines passèrent tranquillement entre l'"excursion" habituelle au Chemin de Traverse et les parties de Quidditch où Ange se révéla être une poursuiveuse époustouflante et Ron un très bon gardien. De temps en temps, les jumeaux se joignaient à eux lorsqu'ils étaient en "visite" à la demeure. Enfin, le jour tant attendu par les quatre adolescents arriva et Sirius leur annonça que la potion était prête.  
  
- Il ne s'agit là que de l'étape la plus facile, mais elle est très éprouvante. Ils étaient dans la sale d'entraînement où de moelleux matelas avaient été déposés. - Lorsque vous aurez bu la potion, vous allez vous endormir. Tout du moins c'est ce que l'on pourrait croire en regardant la scène mais le "rêve" que vous allez faire va vous épuiser physiquement et magiquement. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il va vous arriver, l'expérience étant unique pour chacun. Au bout d'un moment plus ou moins long, vous connaîtrez votre animagus et vous vous réveillerez. Il tendit alors un verre à chacun des jeunes qui, assis sur les matelas, burent sagement la potion avant de "s'endormir".  
  
Harry était dans une forêt, la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait nuit. Il ne portait rien, ni baguette ni vêtements, rien. Il marchait depuis déjà un moment lorsqu'il arriva dans une clairière. Au centre se tenait un garçon lui ressemblant étrangement, mais ayant l'air plus adulte. "21 ans environ" songea Harry. Serait-ce une vision de son futur lui-même? Sa réplique se dirigea vers lui et c'est au moment où un rayon de lune éclaira son visage que Harry remarqua ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas verts émeraude mais bleus sombre. Il avait devant lui... - Papa? - Je ne suis que ton guide, suis-moi, lui répondit-il. Il ajouta cependant après quelques instants: Tu as bien grandit, fiston. Puis, James Potter se retourna et partit en courant vers les arbres. Harry se remit rapidement de sa surprise et lui courra après. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la forêt, mais Harry était toujours deux ou trois mètres derrière son père. Il remarqua soudain qu'il suivait à présent un grand cerf. Il courrait depuis ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, les branches des arbres autour de lui le fouettant et blessant sa peau nue, lorsqu'il arriva au pied d'une falaise. Son père l'attendait devant l'entrée d'une sorte de grotte. - Tu cours vite, bravo! Arrivé ici, tu n'as plus besoin de guide. Tu dois continuer seul. Et Prongs le laissa devant l'entrée de la grotte. Harry entra donc et chemina lentement dans le noir, tentant parfois de ne pas glisser sur le sol humide, et à d'autres moments d'ignorer la douleur de la multitude de petits cailloux pointus, dont le sol était par endroits couvert, s'enfonçant dans la chaire de ses pieds. Soudain, il pénétra dans une salle immense, éclairée par des bougies. Au centre de la salle se tenait, immobile, un magnifique lion à la crinière rouge et aux yeux verts. Mais le plus impressionnant était les deux grandes ailles d'or dont la bête était munie. L'animal rugit de façon solennelle, laissant voire ses crocs dorés. - C'est lui. C'est toi. C'est ce en quoi tu vas te transformer, déclara une voix douce dans son dos. Harry se retourna pour voire une magnifique jeune femme dont les cheveux roux accrochaient la lumière des chandelles. La femme s'approcha et caressa l'animal qui ferma paresseusement les yeux. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert brillant, le même vert que celui des yeux du lion ailé. Les mêmes yeux que les siens... - Maman? Lily Potter cessa de caresser le futur animal-image de son fils et serra ce dernier dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait de tout son c?ur et le conduisit vers une ouverture dans une des parois de la salle. Lorsque Harry la franchit, le rêve cessa.  
  
Sirius regarda avec étonnement son filleul ouvrir les yeux, s'étirer et se redresser. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure et demi que le jeune homme avait commencé son "voyage", normalement celui-ci prenait minimum trois heures pour les sorciers les plus puissants! Harry aperçu son parrain qui avait l'air étonné puis observa les autres. Ils semblaient être dans un sommeil profond et tranquille, mais Harry se doutait que ça ne devait pas être le cas. Il remarqua également qu'Ange était particulièrement belle, lorsqu'elle dormait. - Tu as fait vite, Harry. - Pourtant ça m'a semblé long, répondit-il, le regard braqué sur le visage rayonnant d'Ange. - C'est toujours comme ça, l'informa son parrain. Alors, en quoi te transformeras-tu? - Attendons que tout le monde soit là, tu veux bien? demanda Harry, levant les yeux vers Padfoot. Ce dernier lui sourit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ange se réveilla sous le regard étonné de son oncle et celui heureux d'Harry. Ils attendirent cependant cinq heures de plus avant que Ron et Hermione ne se réveillent en même temps. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air épuisés (alors qu'Ange et Harry étaient à peine fatigués) mais heureux. - Alors, en quoi vous transformerez-vous, tous les quatre? interrogea Sirius, impatient. Hermione fut la première à répondre. - En faucon! Je vais me transformer en faucon! Comme je suis heureuse! Harry sourit. Cet animal correspondait très bien à Hermione. - Moi, je serai un renard, déclara Ron. - Et toi, mon Ange? Padfoot appelait toujours la jeune fille ainsi. - Un cobra, souffla-t-elle. Elle avait dit ça en fixant le sol. Le fait de se transformer en serpent ne la rassurait guère. En effet, elle craignait déjà d'être envoyée à Serpentard à cause de ses origines. Harry s'empressa de la rassurer. - Ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, Ange, ce sont nos choix! Elle parue un peu rassurée et s'empressa de demander: - Et toi, Harry, en quel animal te transformeras-tu? - Un lion ailé, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire! Tout le monde était impressionné! Mais après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius les envoya tous se coucher. - Oh, et il vous faudrait des surnoms, chers Maraudeurs en herbes, leurs dit-il! Réfléchissez-y, vous avez le temps! 


	4. Retour à Poudlard

4  
Retour à Poudlard  
  
Harry était dans la salle d'entraînement, installé dans un coin, en train de méditer. Il se concentrait sur sa forme animale, tentant de la visualiser dans son esprit sous toutes les coutures. C'était un exercice difficile, mais Harry arrivait en deux semaines seulement, à le voir à présent dans sa totalité. Il tenta alors de visualiser le félin bouger une patte. À cet instant, il perdit toute sa concentration et eu la désagréable impression de tomber. Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva, se dirigea vers la porte de la grande pièce et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque la poignée tourna d'elle même. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.  
  
- Ah, tu étais là! Je ne voulais pas te déranger, juste méditer un peu.  
  
- Mais je t'en prie Ange, entre, j'ai terminé.  
  
Harry sourit à la jeune fille et la laissa entrer. Il sortit de la pièce, devenue une salle de méditation, et referma la porte. En descendant les escaliers, Harry réfléchissait au lendemain. Il rentrait à Poudlard. Ange allait être répartie et peut-être irait-elle à Serpentard. Cette pensée le rendait triste, il ne voulait pas que la belle jeune fille soit éloignée de lui. Arrivé dans le salon, il salua Remus et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Remus Lupin était là, 'remplaçant' Sirius repartit en mission pour Dumbledore. Il ne pourrait même pas lui dire au revoir avant de regagner Poudlard. Ron était sur le terrain de Quidditch, s'entraînant avec son nouveau balai, quant à Hermione, elle était une fois de plus enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de recevoir du courrier, prenait des heures pour répondre, et refusait catégoriquement de dire à ses amis qui lui écrivait autant.  
  
Une boule de poils noire atterrit soudain sur ses genoux. Il est temps de nous intéresser à la physionomie quelque peu insolite des kneazles. Ressemblant à un petit chat, la fourrure tachetée, mouchetée ou ocellée, les oreilles gigantesques, la queue semblable à celle d'un lion, le kneazle possède l'étrange faculté de détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Mais le kneazle de Harry avait la particularité d'être entièrement noir. Ajoutez à cela le fait que la bestiole était capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte, qu'elle soit fermée par un sort ou non, et on épaississait le mystère d'Alohomora, comme l'avait appelée Harry. Celui- ci caressa paresseusement son animal avant de se lever pour aller terminer ses bagages.  
  
*****  
  
Ange se penchait au-dessus de la fenêtre et faisait de grands signes.  
  
- Au revoir Remus!!! Criait-elle.  
  
Lorsque le quai ne fut plus visible, elle repassa la tête à l'intérieur du compartiment et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, en face de Harry.  
  
- Je suis tellement excitée! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'aller à Poudlard!!!  
  
La porte du compartiment (le dernier comme d'habitude) s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer une tête blonde suivie de deux armoires à glaces. Draco Malefoy dans toute sa fierté se planta devant les quatre amis, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Ange, son sourire se fit plus charmeur.  
  
- On ne se connaît pas, il semblerait, lui déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais une chose est certaine, une aussi belle fille que toi ne devrait pas traîner avec des perdants!  
  
- Dégage si tu ne veux pas subire la même chose que lors de notre dernière rencontre.  
  
Le souvenir cuisant de l'humiliation de la fin de l'année précédente et le fait que Harry, s'étant levé tout en parlant, avait sa baguette pointée sur lui eurent raison de lui et, faisant signe à ses gardes du corps de le suivre, il marmonna un vague "on se reverra Potter. Et cette fois, tu me le payeras!" avant de quitter le compartiment. Une fois la porte refermée, Ange posa une question quelque peu inattendue.  
  
- C'était qui ce beau blond plutôt séduisant?  
  
À cet instant, Hermione éclata de rire, Ron ouvrit la bouche avec des yeux ronds (on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau) et Harry la fixa comme une extra-terrestre avant de fusiller Hermione du regard et de dire sèchement:  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu trouves drôle qu'Ange trouve séduisant Draco Malefoy, notre pire ennemi après Rogue!  
  
Et il ajouta devant le fou rire redoublant de Hermione:  
  
- ARRETE DE RIRE COMME CA!!!!!!  
  
Ange, à qui on avait déjà parlé du Serpentard, comprit la réaction de ses amis mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser à Hermione, une fois que celle-ci se fut calmée:  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit qu'il était aussi mignon?  
  
Le voyage se passa sans autre incident notable et ils arrivèrent bientôt à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait plus que hâte de retrouver le vieux château.  
  
*Notes de Miya:* Je m'excuse pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour mettre ce chapitre!!!! Mais je me suis lancée dans une autre fic sur les Maraudeurs ainsi qu'une co-fic écrite avec mon amie Khellar, alors j'ai un peu mis celle-là de côté je suis désolée! Au début je voulais mettre la répartition d'Ange dans ce chapitre (ça m'aurait fait un chapitre long ^^) mais finalement, c'est mieux comme ça. Le prochain chapitre commencera du PoV d'Ange, pour qu'on puisse savoir ce que lui dira le Choixpeau, mais continuera du PoV de Harry. Après tout, c'est lui le personnage principal! Le nom du kneazle est un clin d'?il à mon auteur préférée sur ce site, j'ai nommé: Alohomora!!!!  
  
*Réponses aux reviews:*  
  
*...:* Merci!!! Un merci spécial pour mon premier (ou ma première?) revieweur (euse?) pour cette fic!  
  
*Khellar:* Merci! Si la fille de Voldemort s'appelle souvent ange, c'est à cause d'une rumeur très insistante à ce propos qui circule sur Internet. Mais elle ne s'appelle pas Ange, comme je te l'ai dis. Les curieux devront attendre le prochain chapitre avant de connaître son vrai nom!!! Je sais, ma description des chambres est longue, monotone, chiante,.  
  
*lily la tigresse:* Merci^^ (c'est horrible, je sais déjà plus quoi répondre à mes reviewers!!!!)  
  
*Jina:* Merci aussi. Comme je l'ai dit à Khellar, je sais que ma description des chambres est nulle!!! La suite? Et bien tu viens de la lire! Et estimes-toi heureuse que j'aie coupé ce chapitre là parce que sinon, il aurait mis encore plus de temps à venir!  
  
*Linivis:* Coucou!!! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu lire ma fic! Tu trouves que sa vie (à Harry) est trop heureuse? Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est bien pour ça que ça ne va pas durer! Moi, avoir beaucoup d'imagination? Maaiis nooon! Lol Et toi alors? Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas d'écrire? Te connaissant je suis sûr que tu en serais capable!  
  
*Hermiona292:* Ben là si je n'ai pas compris! La voilà, ta suite!!! Et puis c'est facile, ce genre de reviews, il suffit de copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller, copier, coller,... lol  
  
Un gros merci à Khellar, ma bêta-lectrice ! 


	5. Répartition et annonce

5  
Répartition  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient impatiemment à la table de Griffondor que les nouveaux élèves arrivent. La Grande Salle était bruyante et les élèves parlaient tous très fort, racontant leurs vacances à ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus dans le train. Le silence se fit lorsque McGonagal entra, posa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs et fit entrer les nouveaux élèves. Ange n'était pas parmi les première année. La Répartition fini rapidement et le directeur se leva.  
  
- Je sais que vos estomacs crient famine, cependant la Répartition n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Nous accueillons cette année une élève qui entrera directement en cinquième année. Miss Black a en effet suivi des cours privés jusqu'ici.  
  
La porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit alors et la jeune fille pénétra dans la Grande Salle.  
  
*****  
  
Ange vit la porte s'ouvrir devant elle. « Il est temps d'y aller ! » songea- t-elle. D'un coup d'?il, elle repéra ses amis de Griffondor à une des quatre longues tables remplies d'élèves, ainsi que le beau blond (« cette fouine de Malefoy » se reprit-elle) à la table opposée.  
  
- Black, Angela ! appela une femme d'environ 45-50 ans, qui se tenait à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau.  
  
Ange maudit intérieurement la directrice adjointe de l'avoir appelée « Angela », pour une raison obscure elle ne supportait pas cela. Elle s'approcha néanmoins du tabouret, s'assit et coiffa le Choixpeau. Celui-ci lui tomba légèrement sur les yeux. Elle entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.  
  
« C'est inhabituel de répartir une enfant de 15 ans » murmura la voix.  
  
- Je ne suis pas une enfant, marmonna Ange.  
  
« Si tu veux ! Mmmm... une Riddle bien qu'elle n'en porte pas le nom, ta place est toute trouvée... »  
  
- Non ! Pas à Serpentard ! supplia-t-elle.  
  
« Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu sais bien que ta place est là-bas ! » s'étonna la voix dans sa tête.  
  
- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père !  
  
« Soit ! si tu le prends sur ce ton, alors je vais t'envoyer à... »  
  
- Griffondor ! Cria le Choixpeau.  
  
Elle soupira de soulagement, retira le Choixpeau de sa tête et alla s'asseoir avec ses amis, à la table de Griffondor qu'elle rejoignit sous les applaudissements. Du coin de l'?il elle pu voir à la table de Serpentard un blondinet plutôt sexy (« un fils de Mangemort » se reprit- elle) passablement déçu.  
  
*****  
  
Harry applaudit de toutes ses forces et serra ange dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui glissa dans l'oreille :  
  
- Tu vois, tu n'es pas comme ton père !  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose.  
  
- Je voudrais également, déclara le vieil homme, vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) : Miss Delacour !  
  
Alors, Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beaubâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente, entra dans la pièce. Ange sembla légèrement confuse quelques instants alors que Ron, un air béa sur le visage (« Humph ! » dit Hermione), applaudissait à tout rompre. Lorsque les applaudissements se furent (enfin) calmés, le vieux sorcier repris la parole.  
  
- Il faut également que vous sachiez qu'une nouvelle matière va être enseignée à partir de la cinquième année, il s'agit de Duel.  
  
Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les élèves qui avaient eu la « chance » d'assister au club de Duel que Lockhart avait ouvert semblaient sceptiques. Pourtant, sans que Harry ne sache pourquoi, Ange avait l'air de quelqu'un qui comprenait quelque chose que personne n'avait comprit.  
  
- Je vous présente votre professeur pour cette matière, Sirius Black !  
  
Alors Harry sentit son c?ur bondir de joie. Il allait avoir son parrain avec lui toute l'année ! Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Tout en applaudissant de toutes ses forces, il fit marcher ses cellules grises et compris qu'Ange avait dû le voir, quand elle était dans la petite pièce à attendre qu'on l'appelle et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas quand Fleur était entrée. Le directeur leur parla encore de l'horaire des qualifications pour le Quidditch avant de souhaiter un bon appétit à tous. À la fin du repas, alors que Hermione rassemblait les première année, Harry et Ange se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Harry salua Hagrid et félicita Fleur pour son poste de professeur avant de se diriger vers son parrain qu'Ange était déjà en train de sermonner.  
  
- N'empêche ! Tu aurais pu le dire à ta nièce, non ?  
  
- Et à ton filleul aussi ! ajouta Harry.  
  
Mais l'animagus se contenta de sourire aux deux adolescents. Au bout de dix minutes, ils retournèrent vers Hermione qui mena alors les Griffondors à leur salle commune.  
  
- Le mot de passe va te plaire, lui chuchota Hermione avant d'ajouter assez fort pour que tous l'entendent : « Prongs » !  
  
*Notes de Miya :* Bon, j'avais promis un chapitre plus long, mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration. En effet, j'ai lu les six premiers chapitres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le vrai, et c'est tellement différent ! Et il y a un personnage que je n'arrive pas à mettre en scène suite à certains... événements. Enfin bref ! J'arrête donc cette fic, je ne suis plus très motivée pour l'écrire, mais si quelqu'un veux la continuer... il suffit de demander ! Encore désolée pour ceux qui aimaient cette fic ! Mais je vous rassure, je continue ma fic sur les Maraudeurs !!!  
  
Maintenant, réponses aux reviews :  
  
*Lunicorne :* Merci ! Désolée, mais comme tu viens de le lire, il n'y aura probablement pas de suite.  
  
*Khellar :* J'aime bien cette phrase aussi. Désolée, Il n'y en a pas de ce genre à propos d'un certain professeur, mais je ferai un effort dans mes autres fics.  
  
*Linivis :* Eh, oui, je suis loin du tallent d'Alo ! Et ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long ! En fait, le chapitre 4 aurait dû s'arrêter là. Merci pour les compliments, et désolée d'arrêter ma fic au tout début ! Alors, tu en écrit une ou pas, de fic ?  
  
*. :* Cher (chère ?) premier (ère ? c'est énervant. lol) revieweur/euse : merci ! Mais je suis désolée, il n'y aura pas de suite.  
  
*Willy :* désolée, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres... je pourrais faire exploser Poudlard et mourir tout les persos, mais je ne suis pas aussi cruelle ! lol Bâ, tu as toujours ma fic sur les Maraudeurs et celle que j'écrit avec Khellar !  
  
Encore merci à Khellar (encore et toujours elle) pour son travail de bêta- lectrice ! 


End file.
